mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joeman200
until Thanksgiving}} : , Is the time right now}} ---- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~↓TALK ↓ BELOW↓~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Joeman's Talk page Can I have 8 pipes? Commanderfox324 (talk) 00:38, November 24, 2009 (UTC)commanderfox324 man you naromally ask for things at a personal store not on a talk page their is one linked to my sig User Store:BobaFett2 Thanks for adding color to my store. Two things: 1, I added a picture, but the computer made a mistake. So now I can't delete it and save my store page, because the save button shows up as unclickable. 2: can you get the things that I'm selling out of the wierd cut-line box? I don't know how to do that alright let me see it...-- 00:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) its cool man hey youre page is cool -- 00:44, November 24, 2009 (UTC) wow thanks!-- 00:45, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Userpage In case you're wondering, CSS's inheriting habits, in collaboration with the template, are causing your problems with the barnstar font color. 00:57, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Modification to BobaFett2's page I see you made a change to BobaFett2/Thornax God page. Did he request that you make this change? 01:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC) BobaFett2 Someone deleted my shop. I remade it, but the color is now gone. Could you please put it back? :Okay, here's the story. Joeman200 moved your shop from Thornax God to Thornax and Goods, something in relation to the Fifth Commandment. He marked the old location, Thornax God, for deletion. I did not realize that it was not you, but Joeman who marked the page, so I blindly deleted it. Nitecrew informed me of this, so I moved the page back. 01:24, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I asked him so move it I didn't! but your right-- 01:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :In general it is best not to touch other user's pages for this exact reason. Even if they ask you to do it for them it is best to explain how they can move their page and let them learn how to work with a Wiki. There has been too much user page editing by non-owners recently and it really needs to stop. Give a person a fish and they eat for a day. Teach a person to fish and they eat for a lifetime. 01:34, November 24, 2009 (UTC) true true.... he does not know html so I am going to do one last edit to make his page color #E41B17-- 01:37, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :This is your last warning. Leave BobaFett2's page alone. If he wants to delete it then he can mark it for deletion or ask an admin to do it for him directly. We went through this once today, I am not going to go through it again. 01:41, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Please see FB100 good night-- 01:43, November 24, 2009 (UTC) For Joeman This is BobaFett2. I am sorry for this mess about you deleting the page, and other stuff. It is fixed now. Can you please check out my page, and the pic I uploaded as the link to my shop, then check out my sho through that link. I would like to ask you how you get a picture of you MLN person. I cannot do it and really would like help with that.